


Exquisite

by ashestocrows



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: I hate this pairing name, M/M, Non Consesual, Save me from this hell, Scale Kink, i guess??, snaketaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashestocrows/pseuds/ashestocrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snake may dislike his appearance, but there's someone else who finds him quite intriguing.... (basically I was needing a release for all these recent snaketaker feels fuck this pairing they haven't even met don't even ask me how I started shipping it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exquisite

Slit-pupil eyes trailed over the thin, pale form in the full-length mirror propped against the wardrobe. Sebastian had given it to him, reminding him how important it was to look perfect for their master. He had meant it with no ill intentions, but this mirror haunted Snake every morning and every night as he dressed and undressed. 

Never in the circus had he been given a mirror, nor had he wanted one. When they wanted his makeup done, someone else always did it for him, so he never had to look at himself. Now, this mirror before him showed him everything. The deformities along his body, the clusters of scales that melded over the soft flesh of the rest of his body. His blood ran cold in his veins, and only a faint greenish tinge showed any sign of life on his deathly pale flesh. It was, to put it simply, disgusting. 

Snake had seen Finnian and Bard shirtless before, playing easily with one another in the water when they were meant to be washing up. Snake was never so brave, no matter how they pestered him. He wasn’t smooth and pink like them, and he certainly didn’t have Finnian’s lean muscle to cover the prominent bones of his figure. He was disgusting. And the longer he looked at himself, the less hatred he began to feel for those that had jeered and pointed at him, mocking him for his scales and his eyes. It made sense now. He’d probably jeer at himself if he could.

“No need to look so sullen.”

Snake’s eyes widened as his gaze lifted in the mirror and saw the dark form standing behind him. Quickly he whipped around, taking a step back and bumping into the mirror, nearly knocking it over in his hurry to put distance between himself and whoever this intruder was. They were still half-hidden in the shadows of his room, the lamp on the desk beside Snake the only source of illumination.

Without hesitation, Snake tried to call out to his companions with the unnatural mental connection they held, but his blood ran colder than usual as he realized that none of his snakes were nearby. They had all disappeared somewhere, and the feeling of sudden loneliness struck Snake hard as he found himself defenseless before the intruder.

“Don’t worry about your little friends,” the intruder cooed in a voice that may have seemed soothing but only sent shivers down Snake’s spine. “They only scurried away to hide for the moment.”

Finally, the figure stepped forward into the light to reveal himself, the orange glow illuminating sharp features and flowing silver hair. Snake’s fingers gripped tighter to the edge of the table as those intense green eyes raked down his body and he suddenly became very aware of the fact that he wasn’t wearing a shirt.

He opened his mouth to speak, to inquire who this man was, but he abruptly remembered that none of his companions had spoken for him to translate, and he quickly shut his mouth. He couldn’t remember the last time he had spoken for himself, and somehow he couldn’t bring himself to do it now.

“Oh? Lost your voice now that none of your little friends are around?” The man stepped forward, his waist-length hair like a curtain behind him as his lips twisted into a smirk. “How interesting...and I had so looked forward to hearing it, too.”

Snake glanced towards the door as the man kept stepping closer and closer, trying to trap Snake between him and the table. The only way past was to leap over the bed, and Snake didn’t have time to contemplate it as he bolted around the man, yelping when his arm was caught and his body shoved down onto the mattress, weight dropping onto his lower back so he couldn’t move. His arm was twisted behind him, putting an agonizing pressure onto his shoulder so it felt like it might be ripped from his socket at any moment. He couldn’t even try to squirm away without whimpering from the pain.

“I won’t let you get away that easily, little Snake.” The voice was right against his ear now, that silver hair draping over his body and obscuring his view of the room so all he could see and feel was the man above him. “I’ve waited far too long to meet you for that.”

“Nnh…?” Snake’s brow furrowed in confusion as he threw a quick glance at his shoulder. Why had he wanted to meet Snake? Was this someone who had been following the circus, who knew what the others had done? Did he just want Snake as something to be ogled at, a pet or a prize like the circus before Noah’s Ark had taken him in? He didn’t want to go back to that, and despite the pain he began to writhe, trying to pull his arm free.

“There’s no reason to be afraid, now,” the man murmured, his lips touching the back of Snake’s neck. They were surprisingly cold, but the tongue that followed was warmer, leaving a trail of spit behind as he laved over the bumps of his spine. Snake didn’t have time to react as his other arm was tugged behind his back as well, and a sudden pressure held them together, a thin strip of fabric tied taught around them so he couldn’t pull free.

He had been frightened before, but now Snake was terrified. The longer he stayed trapped beneath this man’s body, the less likely he was to escape, and he had no idea of the man’s intentions anymore. He began to tremble now, cursing his body for betraying his fear as he buried his face into the sheets.

“Such a fascinating body you have.” The man’s thin fingers began dragging down Snake’s sides, resting at his waist and drawing circles on the prominent ridge of his hips. It felt disgusting to be touched so openly like this, to have his intimate space violated without the ability to resist or fight back. His wrists tugged at the bond of the fabric, but the knot was too tight and he only chafed at the flesh beneath.

He jolted when he felt this fingers brush over a patch his scales, at first only lightly, but suddenly he felt one of those long nails dug beneath one of the edges, trying to force its way beneath. Snake practically screamed from the agony of the nail digging into his most sensitive flesh beneath the hard protection of the scale, and his body just managed to twist away so the nail was pulled free.

His back throbbed and ached, tears beaded at the corners of his eyes as he panted softly, trying to control the intense fluttering of his heart.

“Fascinating indeed.”

Snake glared up at the man, his pupils nearly invisible from how thin the slits were. The man only chuckled, though, one of his hands still resting on Snake’s side. It was obvious how much fun he was having with this, his eyes only brighter after Snake’s outburst. He wanted to scream at the man, curse his name and scratch out those eyes.  
“I’m surprised we haven’t been properly introduced before now,” the man said as he pushed Snake’s shoulders to the bed so he was flat on his back. “I remember seeing you with the little master on the ship before everyone was evacuated.”

Confusion made Snake’s brow furrow once more, unable to remember ever seeing this man before, and certainly not on the ship. Perhaps he had been too focused on keeping the young master safe, but he was sure he wouldn’t remembered someone as eccentric-looking as this man.

“Perhaps you know me by the name Undertaker, hm?” The man leaned down so they were almost nose-to-nose, and Snake’s eyes widened in recognition. The other servants had mentioned an undertaker before, someone that Ciel visited often for information during his jobs. “Ah, so you do. I’ve wanted to meet you properly ever since that day on the ship.” Snake squirmed a little, still unsure of this man’s intentions as his hands trailed down to Snake’s hips once more. “I’ve never seen any human quite so...intriguing.” Undertaker smiled, hooking his fingers into the hem of Snake’s pants and tugging down.

“Sto - !!” Snake’s voice cut off as his slacks were completely discarded, his body jolting and immediately trying to curl in and hide only to be held down by the man’s cold palms pressing onto his thighs.

“Ah, almost…” Undertaker smirked, leaning in close to Snake’s face so he had to quickly turn his head aside, avoiding that unnatural piercing gaze. The heat of the man’s breath washed over the side of his neck, the cool touch of his nose and lips to the scaled flesh making Snake shiver. “You shouldn’t hold your voice down, little Snake. I’m eager to hear your cries.”

Snake bit down on his lip, trying to burrow back into the sheets from the pressure of the man holding him down. Even as he tried to squirm away, he felt his body begin to warm from the long strokes of Undertaker’s palms along his sides and down the taut flesh of his belly, as though trying to soothe away the tension that had settled into Snake’s bones and muscles.

“Exquisite…” Undertaker’s voice was barely a breath as he leaned back to admire the boy trembling on the sheets. Snake tried to hide his face, the blush that rose on his cheeks too embarrassing to show while he was being held down against his will like this.

He just wasn’t used to such words being used for his body. People had called him freak, deformed, disgusting, and demonic, and even his family at Noah’s Ark had simply chose to act as though there was nothing amiss about his appearance. No one had singled out his deformities and called them exquisite before. But as his hips shifted when Undertaker stroked a particularly sensitive patch of skin on his waist, he felt the ache of where his scales had been pried at, and he forced himself to remain rooted in the reality that he was being forced down in his own room by a stranger.

Warmth spread without warning on his hip, making Snake jolt from his thoughts and stare wide-eyed as Undertaker laved his tongue over the patch of scales there. Saliva seeped between the hard surface of each scale, making the boy tremble and force down a small moan that tried to escape. The tongue only slipped lower, finding the crease between Snake’s hips and thigh, so close to the growing heat but never close enough.

“W….wai….” Snake could barely force the word out, his legs shaking and his wrists beginning to ache from taking his weight. But the longer Undertaker made use of his tongue, the harder it was to keep that heat under control, and before he knew it he was desperately trying to squirm away.

“Such half-hearted protestations will do little to deter me, little Snake.” Undertaker smirked up at him from between his thighs, holding eye contact for a moment before his long nails dug into Snake’s hips and dragged him close, bringing a surprised squeak from the boy’s throat. His cheeks were burning now as his thighs were forced open wide, fingers clutching desperately at the sheets beneath his body. He braced himself, expecting heat on his slowly swelling member as his eyes squeezed shut tight. The last thing he could have expected was a sudden wet warmth even lower down, inching towards the small entrance there.

“N -....wai….sto - !” He couldn’t even bring himself to finish a single protest before he felt heat pushing against his hole, probing its way within.

Snake’s body arched, his toes curling and his shoulders digging into the mattress as his self control began to crumble slightly. Already he felt his cock growing warm, hardening between his thighs and leaking small drops of precum onto his stomach. It was humiliating, to have someone between his legs like that, tasting him like that, but already he felt himself going shivery and weak, his insides loosening with each movement of that tongue. He was scared of losing himself in this, losing himself in how good it felt, but as Undertaker dragged his body closer and moved one large palm to his twitching stomach, he felt his reason slowly beginning to fade away. Everything was a little fuzzier than it had been before, and when he felt the tongue brush particularly close to a sensitive bundle of nerves inside him, he couldn’t help the moan that vibrated in his throat.

Undertaker responded in kind, making Snake’s legs twitch from the moan vibrating the tongue inside him. He seemed pleased enough with his work, though, and finally Undertaker pulled back and licked his lips. Slowly he lowered the boy’s body back onto the sheets, stroking his sides once more to keep him relaxed before one hand slipped back down between those slender legs. Snake was too drowsy from heat to register the touch, until those fingers curled down past his throbbing length and finding the wet entrance before pushing one digit inside.

“You don’t even realize how alluring you are.” Snake’s gaze raised slightly, seeing the man lean down to brush his lips against the soft warmth of his cheek. This time he didn’t flinch away, too distracted by the lethargic movements of the dextrous finger inside him. “Your body is the most interesting living specimen I’ve ever encountered, and you still only look at yourself with such hatred. It’s infuriating.” Undertaker chuckled softly, pressing a kiss to the sharp curve of Snake’s cheekbone. He pressed another his nose, and his forehead, and two more on each cheek before finally he dipped low enough to capture the boy’s lips in a consuming kiss. He didn’t hesitate to force his tongue inside, pulling Snake from his drowsy state as he realized Undertaker was nipping at his lips and probing at his own teeth and tongue, as though trying to claim him. He had no time to think about resisting when a second finger was thrust inside and his hips writhed, a slight ache rising in the taut ring of muscle as it was slowly being stretched out.

This was all happening too fast. His arms ached and were going numb beneath him, but he was just too lost in heat and pleasure to care. A small part of him made his heart race with fear at being so easily brought to this state, panting and trembling and giving small rolls of his hips to try and feel those fingers even deeper within. But to be kissed like this, as though Undertaker was hungry for him, as though he wanted him, it was making it hard to remind himself that he wasn't supposed to want this. He wasn’t supposed to lean into the kiss like he was eager for more.

A sudden sensation of emptiness inside him made him pull back from the kiss in surprise, gasping for a breath before glancing down between his legs. He hadn't even realized that Undertaker had managed to fit three fingers inside him, but he wasn’t sure why he had removed them. Not until he felt a new heat brush along the twitching entrance, his eyes going wide and his head clearing for a moment. He looked up to Undertaker in shock, his mouth opening and closing a few times as he saw the lust and heat in the man’s eyes. He tried to form words in his mouth, something to convince Undertaker to stop this before he took it too far, but part of Snake didn’t want to protest. That small part kept his words from leaving his lips, and before he had time to think, the thick heat began pushing inside him, opening him up inch by inch.

Snake’s head threw back against the sheets, his back arching as he felt Undertaker’s hands grasp his waist and pull him close, dragging his body down onto his cock until he was seated fully within the boy. Snake didn’t even have the voice to cry out or moan, his arched body trembling with each gasp for air. It was so hot inside him, so full and aching and he didn't want to admit it but it felt so good.

Undertaker paused there for a moment, his breath just as quick and sharp as Snake’s as he bowed his head so long silver strands draped over Snake’s torso. The boy’s insides were spasming around him and it took quite a bit of willpower for him to keep still and let the boy adjust to the shape of him.

“P -.....please…”

The plea was so quiet Undertaker almost didn't hear it, but when he lifted his gaze he saw vivid yellow eyes staring back at him, brows drawn together and lips trembling as though he wanted to say more. Just that look was enough, and Undertaker found himself grabbing at the boy, leaning over him and drawing his scaled body into his arms as his hips finally pulled back and snapped forward.

The moan that left Snake’s throat was utterly shameful, and his cheeks flushed with heat from it, but he was too lost in the sudden ferocity of Undertaker’s movements. Pressure left his numbing arms as he was lifted slightly from the bed, pressed into the heaving chest above. He could feel Undertaker’s lips and teeth at his shoulder, but that was dull in comparison to what he felt inside, the heat and the spasm of nerves each time Undertaker brushed that one spot, occasionally thrusting right into it so Snake’s body jolted and his voice rang out once more. Thank the gods his room was down the hall from the other servants (they hadn’t been fond of his snakes slithering around on the floor of the shared room, so Sebastian had moved him to his own dwelling) or else they would undoubtedly be able to hear his moans through the walls.

His teeth sunk into his lower lip as he felt something coil in his gut, his legs twitching and drawing close around Undertaker’s waist. The pressure in his hips began to grow and reach towards its climax, and it seemed that Undertaker could tell, for he leaned in once more to capture Snake’s lips in a deep kiss, moving harder and faster within him and dragging his hands down the scaled back to grip at his waist and pull his body into each thrust.

The moment Undertaker hit that spot inside him once more, he was lost to the sudden wave of intense pleasure that overtook his body and made his toes curl so hard that cramps twitched up his legs. It was indescribable, the way he felt, and it passed far too soon as he went limp in Undertaker’s arms. The man was still moving inside him, but after a few moments he sank in as deep as he could go and clutched Snake’s body tight to his chest, pulling from the kiss so he could take a sharp breath.

Something spilled deep inside of Snake, but he was too drowsy to wonder what it might be. His hips were aching and his stomach was sticky with his own spend, but none of it seemed to matter as Undertaker slowly pulled out of him and left him twitching and empty.

“Amazing…” Undertaker’s voice was soft and warm as his hands stroked along Snake’s side to lower him back on the bed. At some point he had released the fabric binding Snake’s wrist and he lifted each arm gently now, kissing the chafed flesh and nibbling lightly at the bone that protruded there. Snake’s eyes fluttered shut from the sensations, but he could feel as Undertaker removed himself from between his thighs and shifted to the edge of the bed. Before he rose, though, he brushed fingers across Snake’s cheek, brushing away hair damp from sweat.

“It’s been many years since I’ve found someone this intriguing...I don’t think I’ll be releasing it any time soon.”

The light touch left Snake’s cheek and he opened his eyes, but Undertaker had already disappeared, leaving him feeling a bit cold and empty. His mind reeled at everything that had just happened. He had been warned of Undertaker by the others, and now he found himself falling into the man’s clutches, losing himself in his words. The sound of him saying ‘exquisite’ repeated over and over in his head, despite how he tried to block it out.

It was all so confusing and twisted and wrong, but he was much too tired to process any of it right now. All he wanted was to lay here on his back and try to ignore the ache in his hips and his wrists, and try to drift off into sleep. He managed to squirm beneath the blankets beforehand, but it didn’t take long for his eyes to droop shut and his mind to be consumed by the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this trash and don't be surprised if I end up writing more because I'm in hell


End file.
